


Su año preferido

by Saneral_ciel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saneral_ciel/pseuds/Saneral_ciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía ocho años cuando lo conoció, cuando compartieron ese momento juntos. Pero no fue sino hasta doce años después que aquel primer acercamiento vio su fruto en ambos jóvenes, frente a la jaula del cancerbero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su año preferido

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic que subo aquí, a ver si sale bien. Si sale bien, en estos días estaré subiendo los que faltan.

**  
_Su año preferido_   
**

 

Era apenas un niño, tenía ocho años, cumplidos no hace mucho, pero, a pesar de todo, tenía hermanos mayores, primos y una numerosa familia que hablaba de cosas “de grandes”. Él siempre escuchaba tras la puerta, otras veces eran sus mismos tíos o primos quienes le contaban “cosas” cuando sus padres no escuchaban.

 

Todos esperaban que Albus Potter se convirtiera en un gran hombre; a sus ocho años Al ya se sentía como uno y, motivado por su infantilidad, quería hacer cosas de grandes.

 

En su familia tenían una tradición de “salida general” en que se encontraba, su papá, su mamá, sus tío Ron, su tía Hermione, su tío George, su tía Angelina, su tío Bill, su tía Fleur y toda su gran cantidad de primos y primas, sumado a sus hermanos y él; eran una vez al mes y este mes había tocado el zoológico, él mes pasado habían ido al acuario, pero a Albus no le había gustado mucho porque Lily se la había pasado llorando y gritando y James protestando, a él no le habían prestado mucha atención, no era justo tener un hermano mayor y una hermana menor, había escuchado a su tía Hermione decir que él podría terminar con el “síndrome del hermano de en medio”, especialmente porque los casos más críticos eran en los que se daba su situación, había escuchado a su mamá decir que eso no era posible porque ellos trataban a sus tres hijos igual; Al no estaba de acuerdo ¿Cómo los iban a tratar igual si Lily era una niña pequeña y James un mono grandote?

 

El caso era, que estaban en el zoológico y parecía que Albus no iba a tener una visita pacífica, James ya había empezado con sus protestas mandonas de los lugares a los que él quería ir primero y Lily a chillar por las golosinas que quería que le compraran. Sus primos tenían, más menos, las mismas discusiones con sus propios padres, pero a Al le parecía que su familia era, en gran medida, la más escandalosa.

 

Así que, cuando habían deliberado ir a ver a los hipogrifos, porque quedaban cerca de la tienda de dulces, James quería verlos y a sus tíos les daban nostalgia, fue cuando Al decidió ir por su cuenta, él quería ir a ver al cancerbero* que estaba en la parte este del zoológico (ellos estaban en la parte sur), sin embargo, nadie lo había escuchado, así que se alejó de su familia. No fue difícil, entre tanta gente todos esperaban que si no estaba con unos estuviera con otros. Caminó a paso seguro y determinado hacia el lugar donde, él suponía, debía estar el cancerbero, no dispuesto a quedarse sin ver el animal que quería solo por los caprichos de sus hermanos.

 

La verdad es que, con su baja estatura y cuerpo pequeño, le era difícil alcanzar a leer los carteles que indicaban hacia donde debía ir, pero no quería darse por vencido. Así que se sentó un momento en una pequeña banca de madera a descansar sus pies mientras observaba como el sol atacaba fuerte a todas esas personas que iban y venían de aquí para allá. Se tomó su tiempo, fijándose en todo y tratando de guardarlo en su memoria, su papá seguro que lo felicitaba por haber logrado llegar hasta allí solo, tal vez, luego de eso, hasta lo dejarían visitar solo el acuario o el museo.

 

Tomó mucho aire y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando vio un cartel con una flecha que decía “caninos”, _los caninos eran los perros_ , su tía Hermione se lo había dicho y él confiaba plenamente en lo que ella decía porque era más inteligente que su mamá y nunca se equivocaba. El animal que él quería ver, entraba en la categoría de canino, así que debía ser por ahí. Dio un salto desde el asiento y se apresuró a caminar en esa dirección, parecía que nada iba a detenerlo… hasta que escuchó un débil sollozo y eso lo paró en seco. Miró hacia los lados y se encontró con un niño, con el cabello de un rubio que parecía casi blanco por el sol, estaba parado un poco más allá del cartel con las manos en los ojos secándose las lágrimas y llorando bajito. Albus supo que _tenía_ que ayudarlo, sus padres le habían enseñado que estaba bien ayudar a los demás… así que se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

 

—Hola ¿Por qué estás llorando? —el niño lo miró con sus enormes y brillantes ojos grises, algo enrojecidos por las lágrimas, apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz.

 

—Qué te importa —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, a Albus no le gustó su actitud, él quería ayudarlo.

 

—No seas pesado, yo solo quería ayudarte… —el niño rubio volteó a verlo y Albus pudo notar más claramente que era de su misma estatura, que vestía una polera sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón corto de un verde oscuro, era muy blanco y hasta se le hizo simpático y bonito—. Soy Al, tengo ocho años —le extendió la mano en son de paz, esperando sinceramente que el niño la estrechara. El pequeño rubio pareció dudar un momento, se secó las lágrimas nuevamente y le cogió la mano.

 

—Scorp, también tengo ocho —Albus sonrió ampliamente al ver que Scorp ya lo había aceptado.

 

—¿Y por qué llorabas? —Scorp agachó la vista.

 

—Es que no encuentro ni a mi papá ni a mi mamá —y Albus entendió porqué se sentía triste, de seguro a él le daría pena perderse en el zoológico… _era una suerte que él no estuviera perdido_.

 

—Pues te digo algo… yo voy a ver al cancerbero, luego volveré con mis padres y seguro que ellos te ayudan a encontrar al tuyo ¿Vienes conmigo? —Scorp pareció dudarlo un momento, finalmente asintió y Albus le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar con él en la dirección que apuntaba la flecha.

 

No les costó gran trabajo encontrar la jaula del cancerbero, era la más grande de todas y cuando se encontraron frente a ella ambos abrieron los ojos ante la impresión del gran perro de tres cabezas, color café oscuro y pecho blanco, con enormes patas y grandes dientes en sus tres cabezas, no estaba dormido pero sí tranquilo, había una música ligera sonando en su jaula.

 

—Vaya —dijo Scorp con los ojos muy abiertos, Albus sonrió.

 

—Yo seré investigador de animales cuando sea grande —le observó con los ojos brillantes y Scorp sonrió (a Albus le pareció que se veía mejor sonriendo) y asintió.

 

—Creo que es un gran trabajo —observó al perro de tres cabezas, viendo como la cabeza de la derecha lamía el rostro de la cabeza de en centro—. Le ha dado un beso… —hizo una ligera mueca de asco y Albus frunció el ceño.

 

—Así no se dan los besos… —Scorp lo miró, frunciendo el ceño también.

 

—Claro que sí, así se besan y es asqueroso… —Albus no entendía, eso no era nada como lo que él hubiera oído o visto de los besos.

 

—No es cierto, yo he besado y no es nada… — _era mentira_ , pero no quería quedar como tonto frente a su nuevo amigo. Scorp soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

 

—No te creo —y enarcó una ceja en un gesto que a Al se le hizo muy cómico, pero sabía que no era el momento para reírse.

 

—Pero si es verdad. Mira, te doy un beso —Scorp se sonrojó y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

 

—¿Me darías un beso? —Albus dudó un momento, en realidad no sabía cómo se daban los besos, solo lo había visto y había escuchado muchas veces a sus tíos y hermanos cuando le hablaban de ello, per besar a alguien… eso nunca ¿Y si lo hacía mal?

 

Negó mentalmente, tenía que hacerlo, ya le había dicho a Scorp que lo haría y no pensaba quedar como cobarde.

 

—Pues claro —Scorp achicó los ojos un momento… se sonrojó un poco más y, finalmente, asintió.

 

—Está bien, pero solo uno...

 

Albus asintió nervioso, ya estaban bastante cerca así que no hacía falta que se acercaran demasiado, tomó el rostro de Scorp entre sus manos y lo atrajo con algo de fuerza hacia el suyo, para juntar sus labios (tío George había dicho que eso era de “machos rudos” Al, no sabía lo que eso quería decir, pero suponía que debía ser algo bueno). Se quedó allí, con los labios de Scorp sobre los suyos y trató de mover los propios un poco (como había visto hacer a su papá con su mamá). Sus bocas se mantuvieron cerradas al igual que sus ojos mientras el torpe roce de sus labios continuaba por unos segundos más, hasta que se separaron.

 

Se miraron con las mejillas completamente rojas y sintiéndose avergonzados por completo. Albus decidió romper el hielo.

 

—Viste que sí sabía… —Scorp puso los ojos en blanco y eso logró que el moreno sonriera.

 

—Ya… pero no te puedes besar con nadie más —y lo dijo serio, cruzándose de brazos y todo.

 

—¿Y por qué? —Al frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos también.

 

—Porque te has besado conmigo y si te besaste conmigo no te puedes besar con nadie más que yo. A los Slytherin nos gusta la exclusividad, nos gusta que lo que es nuestro sea solo nuestro y no andamos por ahí besándonos ni haciendo nada con cualquiera, nos gusta la exclusividad y que nos gusta ser exclusivos —esas palabras no eran de Scorp en realidad, pero las había escuchado de su padre y las repitió porque le parecieron las más correctas, como todo lo que su papá decía. Al frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Slytherin? Tú no eres de Slytherin, no has ido a Hogwarts —Scorp alzó el mentón.

 

—¿Y eso qué importa? Seré un Slytherin y por eso no puedes besarte con nadie más que yo —declaró Scorp ya con voz de capricho.

 

—Pero yo seré un Gryffindor y no le veo el problema a besarme con alguien más…

 

—¿Gryffindor? —preguntó Scorp con los labios en una mueca de asco.

 

—Sí, Gryffindor. Tú, Slytherin —se fulminaron con la mirada, ambos habían crecido escuchando cosas malas de los de la casa contraria y aunque no habían ido a Hogwarts eso no se salía de sus cabezas.

 

—No puedo creer que me besé con un Gryffindor…

 

—Ni yo con un Slytherin —se miraron con rabia.

 

—¡Tonto!

 

—¡Torpe!

 

—¡Albus!

 

—¡Scorpius! —se escuchó a la vez y ambos niños voltearon a sus espaldas viendo como venían, por una parte, el padre y la madre de Scorpius y, por otra parte, toda la familia Potter y Weasley.

 

—¡Papá! —Scorpius corrió hasta él, se había olvidado de lo asustado que se había sentido antes… Al miró a sus padres serio mientras su padre se inclinaba a abrazarlo y su madre lo regañaba por haberse ido.

 

—No puedo creer que te hayas marchado, Al —le decía su madre con los ojos en lágrimas, Al se encogió de hombros.

 

—Es que yo quería ver al cancerbero y ustedes no me escuchaban y no quería que fuera como en el acuario que al final no me dejaron ver lo que yo quería…

 

—Síndrome del hijo de en medio —le escuchó murmurar a su tía Hermione y estaba seguro de que su mamá también la escuchó, pero la ignoró.

 

—Y entonces me encontré con Scorp que había perdido a su papá y…

 

—¿Scorp? —le preguntó su papá y Al asintió.

 

—Sí, es el niño que… —y cuando volteo para verlo Scorp ya no estaba, de seguro que se había ido con su papá. Se sintió un poco triste, a pesar de que el rubio había dicho esas cosas feas, a él le había parecido simpático…—. No está.

 

—Eso no importa —le dijo su madre—. No quiero que me vuelvas a asustar así… es lo peor que…

 

Esa fue la primera vez que castigaron _en serio_ a Al, estuvo una semana yendo de su cuarto a comer y luego de comer a su cuarto. No era justo, él solo quería ver al cancerbero…

 

Albus no volvió a ver a Scorpius sino hasta que entraron a Hogwarts, en un mutuo acuerdo y, en parte, por la vergüenza que sentía el uno al ver al otro, decidieron ignorarse… lo hicieron bien durante los siete años de colegio.

 

No fue sino hasta doce años después de ese primer encuentro en el zoológico que se volvieron a encontrar y hablar de forma normal.

 

Fue en el mismo lugar, Albus estudiaba en una universidad para ser “Veterinario y experto en animales mágicos”, su grado completo había decidido ir de forma oficial al zoológico a hablar con los cuidadores y saber más acerca del cuidado de los animales; _verlos de cerca_.

 

No supo si fue la nostalgia o el recuerdo, no supo qué fue en realidad lo que lo hizo alejarse del grupo en el descanso e ir allí, años después tampoco lo sabría, pero tampoco le preocuparía demasiado saberlo. Caminó hasta la sección de caninos, ahí donde estaba el cancerbero, aunque ya no el mismo de su niñez, suponía que ese animal había sido trasladado a un lugar abierto y más grande. Sin embargo, lo que llamó verdaderamente su atención, fue la alta figura que se encontraba frente a la jaula, con ese porte aristocrático, vistiendo una túnica negra y azul, con los ojos grises achicados en un signo de concentración y con una libreta y un lápiz en la mano tomando notas.

 

—Malfoy —salió de sus labios sin que lo pudiera evitar, el rubio volteó la cabeza hacia él con un gesto tan rápido que pensó que se haría daño en el cuello.

 

—Potter —le soltó frunciendo el ceño, Albus ya no era un niño de ocho años, ya no estaba allí porque no soportaba a sus hermanos y ya no tenía los mismos pensamientos implantados en su cabeza contra los Slytherin, había prendido, con el pasar del tiempo, que si no se les molestaba y se les dejaba tranquilos, eran “animales” bastante pacíficos, aunque no estaba mal tener cuidado.

 

—No pensé encontrarte aquí —sonrió ampliamente, _no pudo evitarlo_ , el recuerdo de aquella primera vez y aquel primer beso volvió a él de manera irrefrenable—. Estoy aquí con el grupo de mi universidad… estudiamos como tratar con los animales directamente y no de los aburridos libros —no sabía por qué le decía todo eso y, a juzgar por la expresión extrañada y el ceño fruncido del rubio, él tampoco entendía por qué le contaba todo aquello. Pero finalmente pareció relajarse, suspiró y observó la jaula un momento antes de hablar.

 

—Estudio arquitectura y planeo especializarme en la construcción de lugares adecuados para las criaturas mágicas ¿Sabes la cantidad de especies que se están perdiendo solo porque no somos capaces de darles lugares adecuados? —y parecía que el tema realmente le molestaba, eso sorprendió y fascinó mucho a Albus—, estoy haciendo un estudio sobre como influencia el entorno en los animales mágicos, él como un lugar que tal vez no es de su tamaño o agrado adecuado puede llevarlos a muertes más tempranas…

 

—Nosotros tenemos que ver estructura el próximo semestre —le comentó en cuando el recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza, lo vio asentir y fijar su vista en él.

 

—Te aconsejo que te lo tomes en serio, cuando tengas que tratar con animales tal vez te encuentres con que el ambiente ha influido mucho en su carácter —Albus asintió, el rubio no se lo había dicho en tono de orden, pero a Albus le pareció que lo más adecuado era asentir— ¿Sabías que el cancerbero que conocimos debería estar aquí todavía? ¿Sabías que debería estar vivo? —Albus frunció el ceño.

 

—¿No lo está? —el rubio negó con la cabeza y a Albus le pareció genuinamente triste. Supo que debía aligerar el ambiente y tenía que volver con su grupo en una hora más— Pues es una verdadera pena, ese fue el testigo de mi primer beso —el rubio se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido, Al se acercó hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente, como aquella vez doce años atrás. Scorpius pareció recordarlo y soltó una carcajada, Albus se sintió extrañamente oprimido por ella.

 

—Potter —dijo divertido y sonriendo de lado— ¿No dijiste que lo habías hecho antes? —Albus sonrió y se acercó un paso más hasta quedar casi pegado al rubio, claramente, coqueteando.

 

—Me descubriste —habló sin dejar de sonreír—. Ahora tendré que obligarte a guardar silencio.

 

Scorpius sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

 

—No nos vamos a besar de nuevo Potter, sabes que a mí me gusta la exclusividad y es algo que tu cabeza Gryffindor no puede entender —y se notaba que quería sonar serio, pero era difícil porque Albus no dejaba de sonreírle, Scorpius miró su reloj—. Pero puedes comprar mi silencio con un café, tengo tiempo.

 

—Perfecto —Albus se apartó y caminaron juntos al café que había en el mismo zoológico.

 

Aquella hora pasó volando, intercambiaron números y direcciones, quedaron en juntarse de nuevo, Albus se había ofrecido a ayudar a Scorpius con información sobre el comportamiento animal y, meses después, Scorpius se encargó de ayudarlo con su clase de estructura. Aunque para ese entonces ya eran amigos, se juntaban casi todos los fines de semana y hablaban todos los días. Fue en una de esas cesiones de estudio y diversión mutua que se besaron de nuevo, Scorpius dio el primer paso y desde ese día Albus pensó que eso de la exclusividad Slytherin no estaba tan mal, al menos estaba seguro que su rubio jamás le sería infiel.

 

Albus siempre dirá que fue luego de sus veinte años que empezaron los mejores años de su vida, siempre dirá (aún después de viejo), que el mejor año de toda su vida, fue ese año en que tenía veinte, porque fue durante sus veinte años, ni más ni menos, que volvió a conocer a Scorpius, que compartieron opiniones, que se hicieron amigos… que se enamoró de él y que descubrió lo que era la felicidad de que su más grande amor, también lo quisiera.

 

Sus veinte años siempre serán sus preferidos, porque fue en ese año de su vida que Scorpius entró en ella para quedarse y no marcharse jamás. Sí, tal vez se hayan graduado a los veinticinco; tal vez hayan logrado inaugurar su primer parque juntos, con toda la estructura diseñada por Scorpius y todos los animales aprobados en comportamiento y condiciones por Albus, a los treintaidós; tal vez se hubieran casado a los treintaisiete; sí, tal vez todos esos hayan sido los momentos más hermosos y memorables de su vida, pero seguiría diciendo que el veinte era _su año preferido_ … porque fue a los veinte cuando él sintió que comenzaba _realmente_ su vida, fue a los veinte cuando tuvo a Scorpius por primera vez y se sintió _completo_.

 

 **FIN.**

 


End file.
